Ne me quittes pas POV Roy
by Bananemask
Summary: Je savais que cela devait arriver. Je le savais. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours refusé d'y penser, refusé de croire que cela pouvait vraiment arriver. RoyxEd. Three-shot **ENFIN L'EPILOGUE DE CETTE HISTOIRE!**
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, minna!!**

**Juste un petit chapitre en passant! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager. Je l'ai écrit vite fait cette après-midi donc, soyez pas trop dur, oki?**

**Titre : Ne me quittes pas**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement!^^), ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Harakawa**

**Note : L'histoire se passe dans l'univers du manga. Il y aura peut-être un deuxième chapitre.**

* * *

Je savais que cela devait arriver. Je le savais. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours refuser d'y penser, refuser de croire que cela pouvait vraiment arriver. Je pensais bêtement que si je te donnais suffisamment, tu n'aurais pas envie de partir. J'espérais que tout ce que je t'offrais et que je n'avais jamais offert à personne te suffirait. Je voulais t'avoir pour moi tout seul, pour toujours. Pour toujours. Je me serais bien moqué de moi-même si je n'avais pas cette douleur dans la poitrine qui me rappelle sans cesse à quel point j'ai mal. A quel point l'idée de te perdre me tue. Je le sais pourtant que rien n'est éternel. Pourquoi ai-je voulu vivre dans un rêve? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir comme cela?

Tu es là, devant moi. Je vois dans ton regard que tu cherche une façon ''douce'' de m'annoncer ce que j'ai pu remarquer il y a des mois déjà. Tu t'es éloigné. Doucement. Sûrement. Tu avais moins besoin de me voir. Tu avais moins besoin de ma tendresse. Tu crois donc que je ne t'ai pas vu, ces soirs où tu sortais, sans me le dire, pour ne rentrer que tard dans la nuit? Tu crois que je ne voyais pas ces regards que tu lançais à tout va, lorsqu'on se promenais ensemble? Tu crois que tu peux me cacher des choses?

On en me cache rien. Rien du tout. Et sentir que je te perdais peu à peu, sentir que, quoi que je fasse, la fin resterait toujours la même, me donnait envie de hurler, de tout casser. J'ai repoussé le moment où il me faudrait accepter l'inévitable. J'ai repoussé le moment où je devrais abandonner tout espoir de voir la situation s'améliorer, de te voir revenir vers moi.

Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches. On ne me quitte pas. Personne ne m'a jamais quitté et tu ne seras pas le premier. Je ne veux pas être celui qu'on abandonne. Je ne veux pas être celui qu'on regarde avec pitié. Je ne veux pas que TU me regardes avec pitié, en pensant que je t'aime encore. Si je dois souffrir, alors je veux que tu souffres aussi, d'une certaine manière. Cette pensée me déchire mais je dois garder la tête froide.

Tu relèves la tête. Ton air indécis ne t'a pas quitté. Mais je sens que tu vas bientôt parler. Je sens que tu vas bientôt prononcer les mots que je ne veux pas entendre et qui marqueront la fin de notre histoire. Non. Je ne veux pas. Je dois parler. Je dois être le premier. Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à subir tes excuses. Je n'aurai pas à te voir marcher sur ma fierté,SUR MON COEUR, comme sur un vulgaire paillasson. Il faut que je le dise. Allez. Courage. Ça ira beaucoup mieux après. La douleur disparaitra. Vas-y.

_ Ed... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on s'arrête là.

Bien. Ma voix est neutre. Tu me regardes avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement, tu ne t'y attendais pas. Parfait.

_ Roy... Je... oui. Je pense aussi, réussis-tu à murmurer.

Je souris. Non pas de satisfaction, même si, je l'espère, c'est ce que tu penses. Je souris car tu étais bel et bien venu pour la raison que je soupçonnais. Je sens la douleur s'accentuer mais je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller.

_ Tu vois, tu as été amusant et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai passé que des mauvais moments avec toi. Mais là, vois-tu, je ne penses pas que ça puisses durer encore longtemps. Tu as vraiment un caractère difficile... J'ai envie de changer un peu, retrouver ma vie d'avant, mes conquêtes. Et puis... le contact d'une femme est tellement plus doux. Sans parler du fait qu'elles me RESPECTENT, elles.

Tu ouvres la bouche d'étonnement. Je vois dans tes yeux quelque chose que je ne veux pas voir, que je ne PEUX pas voir. Pardonnes-moi, Ed. Je sais que ce que je sous-entend doit te faire mal. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas... c'est moi qui souffrirai, plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je suis désolé.

_ Qu... Quoi? Dis-tu, choqué, blessé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Je crois que c'est évident, Ed. Mais, visiblement, tu as du mal à te servir de ton peti cerveau de de prodige. Alors, je crois que je vais être plus clair. J'en ai marre de toi, de tes cris, de tes plaintes, de tes gamineries...Bref, de ton caractère de cochon.

Je m'arrêtes un instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Chaque mot que j'avais prononcé m'avait affaibli. Je sens dans ma poitrine cette douleur qui ne cesse de grandir. Mais je dois tenir bon. Je dois continuer. Ne pas m'arrêter. Tu me détesteras peut-être. Peut importe. Au moins, tu continueras à ressentir quelque chose pour moi.

_ Tu es un merveilleux amant, mais à part ça, il n'y a rien à faire, tu es insupportable. Heureusement que parfois, tu arrivais à te taire, ou à arrêter courir dans tous les sens. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me tuer, avec ton énergie débordante, étouffante. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour suivre ton rythme, pour être à la hauteur. Après tout, tu était un amant plutôt pratique. Pas besoin de te sortir tout le temps au restaurant ou à te faire des cadeaux stupides. Et puis, je n'étais pas le seul à réclamer... du sexe. Mais je crois que je suis tout simplement incapable de suivre ta cadence de fou. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de vivre avec toi POUR TOUJOURS. Heureusement, d'ailleurs sinon, ma vie aurait été bien courte!

Je vois dans ses yeux la douleur, la colère, la haine. Son regard est comme une brûlure qui me donne envie de te hurler la vérité. Mais je reste impassible. Je ne laisse rien paraître. Je garde mon masque d'indifférence.

_ Alors, tout ça... Tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce que tu m'as dit... C'était que du vent?

Je sens dans ta voix la douleur, le doute aussi. Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas mentir. Pas à ce point-là.

_ Lorsque tu disais que tu m'aimais... c'était des conneries?

Arrête, Ed. Arrête de me poser ces questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Je ne peux pas te dire que ce sentiment qui m'a fait vibrer, qui m'a fait VIVRE n'est rien. Je ne peux pas te dire que ce que l'on a vécu ne signifie rien. Je ne peux pas. Alors, s'il te plaît, pars. Va-t-en. Avant que ma force ne me quitte. Avant que je ne te prenne dans mes bras en te suppliant de ne pas m'abandonner.

_ MAIS TU VAS REPONDRE, BORDEL DE MERDE? Cries-tu soudain, me faisant sursauter.

Je me demandais si tu t'énerverais. Voilà ma réponse. Quelque part, je ressens du soulagement. Tu as vraiment tenu à moi. Peut-être que les sentiments que tu avais envers moi se sont évanouis, mais cette relation continue à avoir du sens pour toi, même si tu es venu pour y mettre fin. Je ressens aussi la culpabilité de te faire croire que, pour moi, ça n'a pas été le cas. Je baisse la tête, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ton regard, chargé de colère, qui me supplie presque de te dire la vérité.

_ Oui, je murmures difficilement.

Je trouve en moi la force de dire ce que mon cœur refuse. Je relève la tête et croise ton regard.

_ Tout ça... C'était des conneries.

Ton regard exprime ton incompréhension. Peut-être espérais-tu que je craquerais et te dirais que tout est faux. Désolé, Ed. Vraiment. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas le choix.

De nouveau, je vois la douleur. Et, à nouveau, la colère.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un sale bâtard! Dis-tu en te levant. J'aurais jamais cru que tu m'utiliserais de cette façon. Toi... Va te faire voir, sale c... .

Tu me lances un regard haineux, un regard qui me transperces, et tu te retournes. Tu sors de cette pièce où, si souvent, nous nous sommes disputé, où je t'ai si souvent taquiné sur ta taille. Tu ne regardes pas en arrière. Tu ne claques même pas la porte.

Et moi, je regardes l'endroit où tu te trouvais il y avait à peine quelques secondes. Je regardes comme si je pouvais encore te voir, là, avec ce regard haineux. Ce regard que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je sens la douleur dans ma poitrine qui explose. Le masque tombe enfin. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur. Je m'effondres presque sur mon bureau.

_ Ed... je murmures d'une voix douloureuse.

Je sens ce vide en moi. Ce vide que j'espérais ne plus jamais ressentir... depuis la mort de Maes.

_ Ed...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'éloignes?

_ Ed...

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'attaches à toi de cette façon?

_ Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais!

Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes? Pourquoi, Ed, pourquoi?

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me laisse aller un instant. Ça fait tellement de bien, parfois! Mais je reprends vite le contrôle. Comme à chaque fois. De toute façon, je sais que pleurer ne me soulagera pas. Ça n'avait pas mieux marché lors de l'enterrement de Maes.

Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Je te vois, au loin. Droit. Fier.

La douleur est toujours, Ed. Je ne sais pas si elle disparaitra. Tu as été l'unique personne que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Et je t'ai perdu.

Ne reviens pas, Ed. Ne reviens pas pour me tuer encore plus. Je ne veux pas savoir que tu offres à d'autres ce qui n'était que mien. Je ne veux pas voir sur ton visage ce sourire que tu ne réservais qu'à moi. Je ne veux pas voir tes yeux pétiller de cet amour que tu avais pour moi. Et je ne veux plus voir ce visage fermé, ce regard dur qui me sera certainement uniquement réservé. Laisse-moi avec mes souvenirs. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

* * *

**Alors? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ce two-shot. Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, de m'avoir lu, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier autrement qu'en vous disant que, à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, j'ai fait de mon mieux en espérant qu'il vous plaira!^^**_

_**Et, un grand MERCI à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Comme toujours, ça me prouve que... j'ai pas trop le choix de vous donner la suite, vu que vous avez apprécié le début!^^ Non, sérieusement, ça me touche énormément. Alors MERCI! (makashi, merci pour ta review non signée! J'ai pas trop le choix que de faire comme ça car je peux pas te répondre directement! J'aimerais bien pourtant! snif)**_

_**ATTENTION: LEMON (il paraît qu'il faut prévenir alors...) mais ne soyez pas trop durs, hein? C'est mon premier lemon et je ne suis pas sûre de moi. Enfin... lemon... c'est vite dit! Vous jugerez par vous-même!**_

_**J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier**_

* * *

Tu es revenu. Inévitablement. Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas revenir. Après tout, tu es encore lié à l'armée pour un moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu espérer que tu ne reviendrais pas. Peut-être que l'éventualité de te revoir me nouait tellement que j'ai préféré croire que la douleur que je t'avais causé te pousserait à rester loin de moi. J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui peut t'arrêter. Tu sais ce que c'est que la souffrance. Tu as donc beaucoup plus de ''facilité'' à vivre avec.

Oui. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Mais je ne pensais que ce serait aussi vite. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait plus de temps pour calmer la colère, pour panser la blessure. Le temps qu'il m'aurait fallu, à moi, pour me préparer à ton retour. Pour essayer de faire taire cette douleur lancinante qui ne cesse jamais, même dans mon sommeil. Le temps qu'il m'aurait fallu pour réussir à surmonter la perte, le vide.

Je me souviens encore de ton regard lorsque tu es revenu dans ce bureau, la première fois après notre... séparation. Ton regard fier, provocateur croisant le mien. Ta voix insolente, les mots que tu as utilisé... Tu n'avais pas vraiment changé de comportement avec moi. Et pourtant, je pouvais voir dans ton attitude que tu ne m'avais pas pardonné. Et moi, comme un idiot, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir cette joie absurde, lorsque je t'ai reconnu. Tout comme je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette vague de souffrance et de tristesse de m'envahir, détruisant tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour t'oublier. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me trahir. Que je ne parviendrais pas à gérer ce trop-plein de sensations qui m'envahissait tout à coup.

Mais, comme d'habitude, j'ai réussi à garder le contrôle. J'ai réussi à garder ce masque d'indifférence que tu dois connaître si bien. Je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs. Mais, ce jour-là, ton départ a été encore plus difficile à supporter que le précédant. Parce que, durant ces quelques semaines où tu as disparu, je pouvais me mentir en pensant que tu étais en mission. Je pouvais me leurrer en me disant que, peut-être, tu viendrais sonner à ma porte. Mais là, il n'y a plus de place pour les mensonges. Je ne peux plus continuer à me construire des rêves qui me préserverait un peu. Tu es de retour, et jamais plus tu ne viendras sonner à ma porte. Jamais plus tu ne prononceras mon prénom de cette voix si douce que je ne te connaissais pas. Jamais plus je ne pourrais sentir ton corps tout contre le mien.

Et depuis cette rencontre à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu ne viens au QG que pour me narguer. Je te vois arriver avec ce sourire heureux. Ce sourire que je ne t'ai vu arborer qu'en ma présence. Se pourrait-il que tu m'aies déjà trouvé un remplaçant? Se pourrait-il que tu sois de nouveau amoureux?

Cette pensée me tord les entrailles. J'ai envie de te suivre, pour savoir si c'est vrai, pour savoir qui il est, pour savoir s'il est digne de toi. Mais je ne veux pas me faire souffrir inutilement. Je me suffit à moi-même, en ce qui concerne la torture. Parce que tu ne quittes pas mes pensées, Ed. Tu es là, avec moi, tout le temps.

Aujourd'hui est un bienheureux jour pour moi. Car aujourd'hui, je ne te verrai pas, puisque je ne travaille pas. Je me sens soulagé à l'idée que je ne serai pas obligé de jouer un rôle, comme à chaque fois que je te vois. Je me sens heureux à l'idée de ne pas avoir à te mentir, à feindre de ne pas m'intéresser à toi, à ta santé, à ce que tu vis. Je me sens libéré de penser que je n'aurai pas à supporter tes sourires, tes rires, ta joie qui me prouve douloureusement que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et, en même temps, je ressens avec encore plus de force ce manque que tu es le seul à pouvoir combler. Et je me prends à regretter de ne pas être à mon bureau, attendant, ESPERANT ton arrivée.

Je crois que je dois aimer me faire souffrir pour souhaiter ta présence, alors même qu'elle me fait souffrir. Je me sens stupide de ces sentiments contradictoires qui m'animent. Lorsque tu n'es pas là, je ressens ton absence comme une torture. Je ressens ce besoin de toi qui me rend dingue. Mais dès que tu es là, je vis chaque sourire, chaque manifestation de joie ou de bonheur de ta part comme une tentative de m'arracher le cœur. Et j'ai envie que tu partes, que tu disparaisses. Je ne veux plus te revoir, Ed. Et pourtant, je crève d'envie de te revoir.

Je m'assois sur un banc et me prend la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, maintenant? Revenir en arrière? Te dire que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était que des mensonges? Ou devrais-je plutôt essayer de te reconquérir? Mais comment? Car malgré ta joie, je sens dans chaque regard que tu poses sur moi cette haine que je t'inspires désormais. Et je sais que, même si je te dis que je mentais, tu ne me pardonnerais pas. Parce que tu ne m'aimes plus. Et que seul l'amour aurait pu te faire oublier ces mots si durs que j'ai osé te dire.

Mais je ne peux rester comme ça indéfiniment. Cette douleur est en train de me tuer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Une partie de moi à envie de tenter ma chance. Parce que j'ai envie de croire que, peut-être, puisque je t'inspires une haine si féroce, tu m'aimes encore. Alors, j'ai envie d'oublier ma fierté inutile. J'ai envie d'oublier que c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai dit ces choses-là. Parce que c'est à cause d'elle que tu me déteste aujourd'hui.

L'autre partie de moi veut attendre. Le temps efface toutes les douleurs, cicatrisent toutes les blessures. Oui. Peut-être. Je crois que je vais attendre. Encore. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas vouloir encore de moi. Tu étais venu pour me quitter. Ce n'est pas possible que tu aies changé d'idée. Surtout pas après ce que je t'ai fait.

Je relève la tête en soupirant. Je suis fatigué. Et là, juste sous mes yeux, je te vois, TOI, dans les bras de cet autre qui te rend si heureux et que je déteste tellement. Il t'embrasse passionnément. Et toi, tu as passé tes bras autour de son cou. Oh, comme j'aimerais pouvoir me lever, vous séparer et brûler ce petit impertinent qui ose poser la main sur toi, qui ose te toucher de cette façon! Cette main qu'il fait glisser sur tes fesses... Je me mords le poing pour ne pas hurler de colère, de douleur.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, Ed. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ÇA. J'ai l'impression que tu viens de me plonger tout entier dans une eau glaciale. Je sens dans ma poitrine les restes de mon cœur déjà meurtri se fracasser. Et j'ai envie de mourir. Là. Tout de suite. Parce que je ne peux plus supporter ce que je vois. Parce que je ne peux plus supporter la preuve que tu m'as définitivement oublié, et que tu as sans aucun doute plus de sentiment pour cet étranger que tu n'en auras jamais plus pour moi.

Tu tournes soudain la tête dans ma direction. Tu as dû sentir mon regard brûlant posé sur toi. Nos regards se croisent et je vois sur ton visage que, cette fois-ci, je me suis bel et bien trahi. Parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas cacher la douleur que cette vision a provoqué en moi. Que vois-tu, Ed? Est-ce que tu vois à quel point tu me fais souffrir? Est-ce que tu vois à quel point je t'aime?

Je vois bien que tu es surpris. Et, étrangement, tu t'éloignes de ton... ami. Comme si, quelque part, tu avais de la considération pour ma souffrance. Non, Ed. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça. N'aies pas pitié de moi. Je t'en supplie, arrêtes de me regarder de cette façon, comme si tu aurais dû le savoir. Tu n'aurais JAMAIS dû savoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches!

Je me lèves. Je n'en peux plus. Ce spectacle, ce regard, cette souffrance... c'est trop pour moi. Il faut que je m'éloignes. Je pars dans la direction opposé. Je cours presque. Je sais que ça ressemble assez à une fuite. Tant pis. Peu m'importe l'image que je peux renvoyer, maintenant... maintenant que tu sais.

_ ROY! Cries-tu.

Arrêtes, Ed. Je t'en prie, laisses-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de tes excuses. Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça. Je ne suis plus Roy pour toi. Je ne suis plus que le colonel. Celui qui t'as aidé alors que tu faisais tout pour rendre son corps à ton frère. Celui que tu insultais à chaque fois que tu devais lui faire tes rapports. Celui que tu as toujours détesté à cause de sa paresse, de sa tendance trop prononcée à séduire tout ce qui portait jupons. Je ne suis plus que ce sale bâtard que tu as toujours méprisé. Alors, laisses-moi.

J'arrive rapidement chez moi. Je ne sais comment j'ai trouvé la force de courir sur une aussi longue distance. Mais ça m'a fait du bien. Je m'affales dans mon canapé. Et là, je sens ces larmes que je ne me suis même pas autorisé depuis notre séparation couler. Je ne les retiens pas. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué! Je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre moi-même et de me refuser cet unique soulagement.

Lorsqu'enfin, les larmes se tarissent, je me sens triste, vide, mais aucunement soulagé. J'ai au contraire l'impression que ma douleur n'en est que plus forte. Parce que j'ai pleuré pour toi. Tu as fait tombé toutes mes barrières, Ed. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même à cause de toi.

Je me lèves et je vais au bar. Je prends une bouteille et je retourne m'assoir sur le canapé. L'alcool. La seule bonne façon que je connaisse pour oublier. Du moins, jusqu'au lendemain. J'ouvre la bouteille et aussitôt, je bois une grande gorgée qui me brûle. Parfait. Je ne me laisse même pas le temps d'attendre que la brûlure dans ma gorge s'estompe que déjà, une nouvelle rasade vient la raviver. Je ne me rends bientôt plus compte que l'alcool continue de me brûler. Dans mon brouillard, j'ai la sensation que, quoi que je fasse, ce sentiment de solitude me poursuivra toujours.

J'ai encore envie de pleurer. Je suis pathétique. Je suis là, saoul, à me morfondre sur ma vie, sur ce que j'ai perdu. Je sais pourtant que ça ne me rapportera rien.

_ Maes... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Maes, s'il te plaît, aide-moi.

Et j'attends, écoutant le silence avec attention. Comme si, tout à coup, je pourrais entendre sa voix me dire comment faire. Mais les morts ne peuvent plus communiquer. Ils sont juste... morts.

Je commence à rire. Je suis encore plus pathétique. Je parle tout seul et j'espère une réponse de quelqu'un qui est mort et qui, par conséquent, ne répondra jamais. Vraiment pathétique.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je ne bouge plus. Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer sociable. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant que tout va bien alors que c'est loin d'être le cas. Mais la personne insiste. Bon sang, on ne peut pas rester tranquillement chez soi à boire jusqu'à tomber dans le délicieux coussin de l'inconscience?

_ Roy, je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai entendu rire. Alors, je te préviens, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonces la porte. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable!

Je me figes. Cette voix... Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, Ed? Tu ne crois pas que ça aurais été mieux de me laisser seul? Et puis, tu étais accompagné, non?

Je me lèves doucement et je me diriges vers la porte. Là, je m'appuies contre celle-ci. Tu es là, de l'autre côté. Si proche... et pourtant inaccessible.

_ Roy, bordel! Tu vas l'ouvrir, cette porte! Cries-tu.

Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas constaté ma déchéance, n'est-ce pas? Je tire le verrou et ouvre la porte. Et, sans un regard pour toi, je retourne dans le salon pour m'affaler de nouveau.

Je t'entends entrer. Et puis, plus rien. Pas de gestes, pas de cris. Le silence total. Comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Surpris, je lève les yeux vers toi et je vois à quel point tu es choqué. Tu regardes la bouteille posé sur la table basse comme si tu n'en avais jamais vu avant. Puis tes yeux se posent sur moi et je me sens frissonner. Pourquoi es-tu là, Ed? Pour me faire souffrir encore plus?

_ Roy..., tu murmures.

Je sens dans ta voix ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.

_ Va-t-en, Ed. Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié, je dis d'un ton froid.

Je vois ton regard se durcir. Tu t'approches de moi et me saisit par le col de ma chemise.

_ T'es vraiment un c... fini. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

_ Faire quoi? Je demandes, toujours sur le même ton.

Tu fais un geste vers la bouteille.

_ Faire ça. Boire. M'ignorer. Faire comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi. Faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à f... . Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme un co..., quoi!

Je te regardes, surpris que tu me poses la question. N'est-ce pas évident? Je souris, désabusé.

_ Si tu ne le sais pas, Ed, je ne vais pas te le dire.

Tu me laisses tomber sur le canapé, visiblement frustré et me tournes le dos. Je me lèves et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je ne veux plus voir ton regard. Je ne veux plus te voir, toi. Surtout lorsque tu partiras.

_ Et maintenant, va-t-en, Ed, je dis, le ton froid et sans réplique. Ton... ami doit t'attendre et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il doit appr...

Le reste de ma phrase reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Tes bras... ils sont là, autour de moi. Je sens ta tête contre mon dos. Je sens ton corps. Je ferme les yeux face à cette onde de chaleur que tu diffuses en moi. Et je savoure cet instant où, enfin, je peux de nouveau te sentir contre moi.

_ Dis-le moi, Roy. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es distant et froid alors que j'ai vu de la douleur dans tes yeux, tout à l'heure. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as dis ces choses affreuses. J'ai besoin de savoir, Roy. J'ai le droit de savoir.

En temps normal, je t'aurais repoussé, je me serais moqué. Mais l'alcool m'empêche de réfléchir clairement. Et je suis fatigué de mentir. Je sens ton corps contre le mien. Et je n'ai pas envie de fuir.

Alors, je me retourne rapidement. Je vois dans tes yeux la surprise. Je ne te laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je pose ma main sur ta joue et je t'embrasse doucement. Tu ne me repousses pas. Mais tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser. Je relèves la tête et je vois que tes yeux sont resté ouverts. Je soupire.

_ Parce que je savais que tu allais me quitter, je murmures doucement. Je le savais. Et je préférais être celui qui part que celui qui regarde l'autre partir.

Je te prend dans mes bras et continue ma confession.

_ Je savais depuis longtemps que ça arriverait. Tu es jeune, plein de fougue et de désir. Je savais que aurais envie de briser les chaînes qui t'ont retenu trop longtemps. Ton devoir envers ton frère... Ton amour pour moi... Je savais que cela te bridait et que je ne te garderais pas éternellement auprès de moi. Alors, lorsque tu es venu dans mon bureau, j'ai réagi. Je ne veux pas être celui qu'on abandonne, Ed.

Je t'entend soupirer. Je sais que tu vas me repousser maintenant. Je ne veux pas. Je suis bien là. Je te serre encore plus fort contre moi.

_ S'il te plaît, Ed, je murmures en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de ton cou. Même si tu ne m'aimes plus... Rien qu'une fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Laisse-moi te toucher encore. Laisse-moi T'AIMER encore.

Tu me regardes avec des yeux surpris. Et soudain, tu me repousses et tu t'éloignes de moi. Maintenant que tu sais toute la vérité, que vas-tu faire, Ed? M'abandonner pour de bon? Je baisse la tête. Je me sens stupide. Je me sens humilié. Et pourtant, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu m'offriras ce dernier cadeau.

Je sens ton regard posé sur moi. Que penses-tu, Ed? Que penses-tu de moi?

_ Très bien, dis-tu enfin. Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Je relève la tête et je vois ton regard, avec cette flamme merveilleuse dans les yeux. Je souris. Merci, Ed. Merci de me donner la seule chose que tu puisses désormais me donner. Je m'approche de toi et je t'embrasse. Cette fois-ci, tu réponds à mon baiser. Je me sens heureux. Je sens de nouveau tes bras autour de ma taille. Ed. Si tu savais à quel point ça m'a manqué!

Je relève la tête et, sans un mot, je te prend la main et t'emmène dans la chambre. Il est hors de question que notre dernière fois se passe sur un canapé ou sur le sol. Non. Notre dernière fois doit être magique. Je veux que tu ressentes plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais ressenti. Je veux que, lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, une petite part de toi regrette de m'avoir quitté.

Une fois dans la chambre, je te prend dans mes bras et je t'embrasse à nouveau. Le baiser est plus passionné et tu y réponds ardemment. Je sens tes bras se nouer autour de mon cou et ton corps se rapprocher du mien.

Je laisse glisser mes mains le long de ton dos. Je te sens frissonner. Oui, Ed. Vas-y. Frisonnes pour moi. Mes lèvres quittent ta bouche pour partir à la conquête de ta nuque, de ton cou... de chaque parcelle de ce corps que j'ai toujours aimé caresser, admirer. Un léger gémissement s'échappe de tes lèvres. Vas-y, Ed. Gémis pour moi. Ne t'arrêtes pas de ressentir les choses, ne t'arrêtes pas de les exprimer. Je veux t'entendre gémir encore, je veux t'entendre haleter, je veux t'entendre crier.

Mes mains remontent le long de ton dos, passant sous tes vêtement pour être en contact avec ta peau si chaude. Je te regarde. Tu as fermé les yeux. Je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'ai besoin de toi, Ed. J'ai besoin de ta bouche, de ta langue. Donnes-les moi.

Tu comprends le message car tu entrouvres les lèvres. Nos langues se caressent, jouent, cherchant à dominer. Comme avant. Ed. Caresse-moi, toi aussi. Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi. Je veux sentir que tu en as envie autant que moi.

Tu casses le baiser et me regardes un instant, avant de t'éloigner de moi pour enlever ton pull et ton T-shirt. Tu te rapproches à nouveau de moi et tu tires sur ma chemise, que tu déboutonnes ensuite avec des yeux gourmands. Tes yeux. J'aime tellement ce qu'ils reflètent en ce moment.

Une fois ma chemise déboutonnée, tu te colles de nouveau contre moi. Ah! Sentir ta peau contre la mienne... J'en ai tellement rêvé, Ed! Mais, ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin de plus encore. Tu le sais. Tu le sens.

Doucement, je te pousse vers le lit. Te voir allongé là, offert... Ed, tu es si séduisant, si attirant.

Je m'allonges à côté de toi et j'effleure ton torse. J'ai comme la sensation que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te toucher. Tu frissonnes à nouveau. Je lève la tête et nos yeux se croisent. Peux-tu voir mon hésitation, Ed? Peux-tu lire sur mon visage cette sensation que tu me restes inaccessible?

Tu te penches vers moi et tu m'embrasses doucement, avant de me repousser contre le matelas et de t'installer à califourchon sur moi. Je n'en demandais pas tant. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais les devants. Ed.

Tu retires l'élastique qui retient encore tes cheveux d'une façon si érotique que je me sens l'envie de tout te retirer et te prendre rapidement, sauvagement. Mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps. Tu t'allonges sur moi et m'embrasses passionnément avant de descendre doucement le long de mon cou. Ta langue me titille, me faisant gémir. Ta main dessine des arabesques enflammées sur ma peau déjà en sueur.

Tu continues ta descente le long de ma poitrine, me faisant haleter. Ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Tu es en train de faire tout ce que je VOULAIS te faire. Ta main posé sur la bosse dans mon pantalon me fait gémir. Je relève la tête et vois que tu commences déjà à faire coulisser ma fermeture éclair.

Non Ed, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner de plaisir. Je tends ma main pour t'arrêter. Tu relèves la tête, surpris. Je prend ton visage dans ma main.

_ Viens, je murmures doucement.

Tu te redresses. J'en profite pour te faire basculer sur le lit. Et je me penches vers toi.

_ Tu n'auras besoin que de ressentir, Ed. Rien d'autre, je te murmures à l'oreille.

Je te vois rougir. J'aime lorsque tu rougis.

Je t'embrasse partout où la peau est nue et je t'entend soupirer. Je mordille la chair et je t'entend gémir. Je m'approche de plus en plus de cette barrière que tu portes encore. Je défais la ceinture et fais doucement glisser le pantalon sur tes hanches. Tu ne dis rien. Mais tu te mords la lèvre.

Je te caresse, je te prépare doucement. Et toi, tu halètes. Ce n'est pas fini, Ed, ce n'est que le début.

_ Roy... tu gémis alors que je te pénètres doucement.

_ Je t'aime, Ed, je murmure tout contre tes lèvres. S'il te plaît, même si tu ne le penses pas... Dis-le moi.

Tu me regardes un instant. Et, enfin, tu te laisses aller et tu murmures, les yeux pétillants:

_ Je t'aime, Roy.

**oOooOooOooOooOo**

Je me réveilles avec le soleil couchant. Je sens le sang pulser à mes tempes. Gueule de bois. Normal, avec ce que j'ai ingurgité comme alcool en si peu de temps.

Machinalement, je tourne la tête vers le côté du lit où tu dois te trouver. Mais tu n'es pas là. Je passe ma main dans les draps. Ta place est froide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire sans joie. Alors, tu es déjà parti? Tu ne m'as accordé qu'une seule ''nuit''? Tu ne m'as même pas accordé le bonheur de me réveiller et de voir ton visage, qu'il soit endormi ou avec un magnifique sourire.

Je me redresse et passe une main lasse sur mon visage. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Après tout, la situation aurait été gênante et douloureuse. Et je crois que j'aurais tout fait pour te retenir. D'un seul coup me revient en mémoire cette confession que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te faire. J'ai honte. J'ai honte de m'être laissé aller de cette façon. Mais bon... je n'ai pas été jusqu'à te supplier de rester, de ne pas me quitter. Je ne me suis pas humilié à ce point-là.

Je me lève. Il faut que je prenne un cachet pour soigner ce maux de tête insupportable. Je vais dans la cuisine et là, je vois une feuille posée sur la table. Je reste un instant à regarder cette feuille, le cœur battant. Alors, tu n'es pas vraiment parti sans un mot. Je m'approche et je retourne rapidement la feuille. Je sais déjà ce qui y est écrit. Je n'ai pas besoin de la lire. Pas besoin de savoir que, finalement, malgré mes efforts, c'est moi qui te regarde partir.

Je me prépare rapidement un cachet avec un verre d'eau et je retourne dans ma chambre. Et là, je me figes face à cette vision de toi, nu, allongé sur mon lit, me souriant de manière suggestive, comme une invitation à te rejoindre. Je souris aussi.

_ Je crois que je vais devoir changer d'appartement, Ed, je dis à ton fantôme.

Oui. Un nouvel appartement. Pour un nouveau départ. Pour une nouvelle vie. Sans toi.

* * *

**_Alors, alors, alors??!! Vous en pensez quoi? _**

**_Oui, Matsuyama, je sais que la fin est triste (je vais me faire taper sur les doigts!^^)!_**

**_Je sais déjà les questions que vous allez me poser, les cris que vous allez pousser (c'est quoi qu'il y a de marqué sur cette maudite feuille!! Et pourquoi es-tu aussi cruelle! Pauvre Roy!! Tu ne peux pas finir comme ça!! Fais-nous un autre chapitre!! etc...). Désolée, ceci est un Two-shot et le restera. Parce que..._**

**_J'ai décidé _****_de faire une nouvelle version de cette fic, mais POV Ed, histoire que vous sachiez ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête! Du coup, les petits mystères seront dévoilés!! Alors, si vous voulez savoir, venez lire cette version-là! XD_**

**_Ed: Hey, j'ai pas une petite tête, d'abord!! Et puis, c'est pas un peu comme de la vente forcée, ça? Sauf que ça concerne la lecture de fanfics débiles!  
Bananemask: Je t'interdis de prétendre que mes fics sont débiles, nabot!  
Ed: QUI EST SI PETIT QUE LE PLUS COURT CHAPITRE QUE TU AIES PU ECRIRE EST TOUJOURS PLUS GRAND QUE LUI?  
Bananemask: Ah, Ed! Si tu n'existais, il faudrait t'inventer!! Tu es vraiment trop drôle!_**

_**Oui, je sais, c'est pas trop approprié comme conversation, vu que le chapitre est sensé être triste. Mais, comme ça, vous repartez avec le sourire, et pas la larme à l'oeil!^^**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews!**_


	3. Epilogue

**Hello minna!**

**Oui, je sais. J'avais dit un Two-Shot. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment moi la responsable. J'avais écrit cet épilogue pour remercier mon adorable pré-lectrice. Cela devait rester "secret". Mais, dans mon OS "Bonbon", j'ai un lancé un petit défi que Loynis a remporté. Et son souhait était de voir une fin à cette histoire. Comment refuser? Donc, après avoir obtenu l'accord de mon hamster adoré, voici enfin la fin que vous attendez tous. J'espère que cela vous satisfera. Et n'oubliez pas de remercier Loynis pour sa demande, ok? C'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre est publié**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me suis allongé sur mon lit. Je me sens épuisé. J'ai tout donné, tout à l'heure, pour te satisfaire. Le pire, c'est que je ne saurai jamais si tu as ressenti tout ce que je voulais que tu ressentes. Je ne pourrai pas savoir si ton plaisir a été si intense que tu as eu cet instant de regret, comme je l'espérais. Tant pis. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. En tout cas, cette dernière fois restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai jamais autant été heureux de te tenir dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de t'aimer que cette fois-là. Parce que je savais qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

Ed. Merci de m'avoir accorder ce dernier moment de joie avec toi. C'est étrange les sentiments que je ressens. Je me sens heureux d'avoir pu vivre encore ça avec toi. Et je me sens triste de savoir qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Que c'est le dernier ''je t'aime'' que tu m'as murmuré. Et qu'il n'était même pas sincère. Et je t'en veux un peu de me l'avoir dit. Car, au fond, je ne voulais pas que tu me mentes. Je voulais que tu sois sincère, encore une fois.

Je me sens pitoyable d'avoir espérer que mes mots, que mes gestes changeraient peut-être tes sentiments envers moi, envers ce type qui te serrait dans ses bras, tout à l'heure. Je me sens pitoyable de t'en vouloir de m'avoir offert ce dernier ''je t'aime'' hypocrite, alors que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé. Je t'en veux de m'avoir rendu si dingue de toi que je ne peux tout simplement pas envisager ma vie sans toi.

Mais je sais que les choses vont s'améliorer. Déjà, lorsque je n'aurai plus tous ces souvenirs qui m'assaillent à chaque instant, où que je sois dans ce maudit appartement, je pourrai voir ma vie sous un meilleur jour. Je le sais. Et je crois que je vais t'envoyer en mission, loin, et longtemps, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce sourire heureux que tu afficheras encore, malgré le mal que tu m'as fait, malgré ce que je ressens toujours pour toi.

Un bruit de porte interrompt mes pensées. Je me redresse, la tête toujours douloureuse. Qui peut bien venir chez moi? Et entrer, comme ça, sans frapper?

Je me lève et marche doucement vers l'entrée. Personne. Mais il y a de la lumière dans la cuisine. Je m'y dirige, toujours en silence. Plus je m'approche et plus je sens l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais cette personne est vraiment un ange pour penser à moi et me ramener à manger. Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de me préparer quoi que ce soit.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de deviner de quoi il s'agit. Je sens mes papilles me titiller en reconnaissant un plat d'un de mes restaurants favoris. Oh, oui! Peu importe l'identité de la personne qui est entrée chez moi de cette façon. C'est définitivement et obligatoirement un ange tombé du ciel pour me sauver de ma solitude et de ma tristesse.

J'accélère le pas, pressé de faire honneur à ce repas qui, j'en suis sûr, me remettra d'aplomb. Mais je me fige à l'embrasure de la porte. Cette silhouette... Ces cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval... Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois rêver. Je ferme à nouveau le yeux, essayant de calmer les battements fous de mon cœur que cette vision a provoqué. C'est impossible que ce soit lui. Impossible. Je fouille dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir du genre. Car c'est forcément une hallucination. Une hallucination que mon esprit malheureux a imaginé, tout comme il avait imaginé Ed dans la chambre, tout à l'heure. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, me préparant à la déception de voir que ce n'était vraiment qu'une hallucination, ou qu'il ne s'agit que du lieutenant Hawkeye qui s'inquiétait et qui a décidé de visiter son fainéant de supérieur. Cependant, la vision n'a toujours pas changé. Je reconnais toujours ta carrure, tes vêtements, tes cheveux.

_ Ed? Je murmures, toujours incrédule.

Tu te retournes et m'offres un magnifique sourire qui me fait chanceler de bonheur. Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Serait-ce que cette ''dernière fois'' t'ait réellement fait regretter notre relation et que tu veux qu'on recommences? Je secoues la tête. Non. Ça ne peux pas être ça. Pas après les choses que je t'ai dites. Alors, c'est la pitié qui t'a poussé à revenir? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Ed. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me l'offrir?

Je te regarde à nouveau, furieux et je vois dans tes yeux cette lueur d'inquiétude qui me conforte dans l'idée que tu n'es revenu qu'à cause de ce sentiment de pitié, ou pire, de culpabilité que tu ressens. Je serre les poings.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ed? Je dis, ma voix de nouveau froide et distante, le regard dur.

Tu as l'air particulièrement surpris par mon attitude. Pourquoi, Ed? Pourquoi revenir pour me faire souffrir encore?

_ Roy, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demandes-tu.

Je sens la colère se joindre à ce cortège de sentiments qui m'animent en ce moment.

_ Non mais je rêve, je dis, ma colère audible dans ma voix. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, tout à l'heure, pourtant. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es revenu. Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, peut-être? Depuis quand aimes-tu torturer les gens?

Je vois ton regard confus, comme si tu ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

_ Roy, je suis revenu parce que je voulais qu'on discute, dis-tu. Je te l'ai écrit.

Mon regard se dirige vers la feuille que j'avais refusé de lire quelques instants plus tôt. Alors, c'était ça que tu avais écrit? Que tu voulais parler? Je repose mon regard sur toi, plus dur encore qu'avant.

_ Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Ed. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. J'ai pas envie de devenir un jouet avec lequel tu t'amuses, aux dépens de mes sentiments. Va jouer plutôt avec ce type avec lequel tu étais. Je suis sûr qu'il serait extrêmement ravi!

Je vois ton regard blessé. Tu baisses la tête. Allez, Ed. Ne perds pas ton temps ici! Tu as mieux à faire!

_ Peu importe ce que tu as à me dire, Ed. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu m'as donné la dernière chose que je pouvais souhaiter de toi. Et quoi que tu puisses dire, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Maintenant, dehors.

Tu relèves la tête et ce que je vois dans tes yeux me tétanise. Tes yeux, d'ordinaire si joyeux, si chaleureux sont pleins de douleur, de tristesse et de larmes que je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour.

_ Tu restes vraiment un c... jusqu'au bout, hein? Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais. De toute façon, moi aussi j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec toi, monsieur l'orgueilleux de service. Mais si tu prenais le temps de lire les mots qu'on te laisse ou d'écouter ce qu'on a à te dire, et d'oublier un peu ta fichue fierté, alors peut-être que ta vie serait moins merdique.

Et sur ces mots, tu sors de la cuisine, me bousculant au passage. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. J'ai l'étrange sensation d'avoir commis une grossière erreur. Je m'avance dans la cuisine et je prends le mot que tu m'avais laissé. Je le lis rapidement et je sens mon cœur se serrer. De joie. De colère. De honte. Je laisse tomber la feuille et je me précipite à ta suite. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre des chaussures. Tant pis. Je veux juste te rattraper. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que je ne t'ai pas perdu pour de bon, et par ma faute.

Je t'aperçois, au loin, qui marche, la tête baissée. J'aimerais t'appeler mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur que tu ne t'enfuis. Et tu aurais le droit. Je m'approches doucement de toi, je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Mais tes sens sont bien développés et tu te retournes avant même que je ne sois à tes côtés. Tu me regardes avec tant de douleur et de haine! Je m'arrête. Tu ne t'es pas enfuis, comme je le pensais. Mais je ne sais pas si tu me laisseras t'approcher. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ma dernière chance de te parler.

_ Ed, je murmure, je suis désolé.

_ Ah ouais? Ben tant mieux, dis-tu, le ton de ta voix clairement sarcastique, tournant la tête dans une autre direction que la mienne.

Je fais un pas vers toi. Tu ne bouges pas.

_ Tu avais raison. Je ne suis qu'un c... . Un pauvre c... orgueilleux et stupide.

_ Bravo de t'en être enfin rendu compte, dis-tu, toujours sarcastique.

_ Et je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, Ed. Vraiment. Je le regrette. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aimais encore. Je croyais que tu venais pour me quitter, ce jour-là. Et je pensais que tu étais maintenant heureux avec ce type. Aurais-je des circonstances atténuantes si je t'avoue que je n'ai agit comme ça que dans l'espoir de me protéger?

Un nouveau pas. Tu ne dis rien. Mais je vois les larmes couler les long de tes joues. Si j'avais pu imaginer que, dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui te blesserait plus que toi, tu ne me blesserait!

_ Ed, je t'aime.

_ Hmph! Ça me fait une belle jambe!

Un nouveau pas. Je pourrais te toucher. Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes et te voir m'échapper pour de bon.

_ Ed, dis - moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

_ Sale c... .

_ C'est vrai.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi chiant, aussi c..., aussi fier? Exploses-tu soudain, me faisant sursauter. P..., je voulais juste qu'on discute! Je voulais juste qu'on mette les choses à plat et qu'on soit de nouveau heureux ensemble. Alors pourquoi tu fous toujours tout en l'air? Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'imagines des trucs débiles dès que tu penses que tu vas souffrir? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne crois pas en moi?

_ Je sais, je dis.

_ Tu sais? TU SAIS? M..., Roy! Tu me prends pour qui? A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas! Tu crois franchement que j'aurais couché avec toi si j'étais avec Eric? Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais dit ''je t'aime'' si je ne le pensais pas? Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un souffrir A CAUSE DE MOI?

Je m'approches de toi et je te prends dans mes bras. Tu te débats. J'encaisse les coups sans rien dire. Je les mérite. Pour t'avoir sous-estimé. Pour avoir été aveuglé par ma peur de souffrir que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il y avait dans tes yeux. Je sens la culpabilité me ronger mais je refuse de me laisser aller. Je veux d'abord m'occuper de toi, Ed.

_ Pardon, Ed, je suis désolé. Je t'aime tellement! S'il te plaît,pardonnes-moi! Je murmure inlassablement à ton oreille.

Tu finis par te calmer. Tu restes là, inerte, dans mes bras. Tu ne fais rien pour te dégager. Mais tu ne me rends pas mon étreinte. Tant pis. J'ai tout le temps pour me faire pardonner. J'ai tout le temps pour te prouver que tu ne peux être heureux qu'avec moi. Je t'embrasse doucement à la tempe.

_ On rentre à la maison, Ed? Je demande.

Tu ne réponds rien. Mais tu hoches imperceptiblement la tête. Je passe un bras autour de tes épaules et te diriges doucement en direction de mon appartement. Je sens que ça va être difficile. Mais je ne veux pas croire que j'ai réussi à détruire la chance que je n'espérais pas par ma bêtise.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je nous dirige vers la cuisine et t'assois sur une chaise. Tu ne me regardes pas. Je comprend très bien pourquoi.

Je continue ce que tu avais commencé, à savoir mettre la table pour faire honneur au repas. Je me demande si tu auras envie de manger, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te jette un coup d'œil et constate que tu regardes la nourriture avec envie. Je me retourne pour que tu ne me voies pas sourire. Je me sens soulagé. La situation n'est pas aussi désespéré que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je te sers rapidement et je te regarde te goinfrer, comme à ton habitude. J'ai envie de rire. Je me sens tellement heureux que je pourrai en danser et chanter. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je déteste ça! J'ai aussi une furieuse envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te ramener dans ma chambre et te prouver à quel point je t'aime d'une manière plus... concrète. Mais je ne dois pas précipiter les choses. Le câlin au lit devra attendre un peu.

_ Tu ne manges pas? Tu me demandes, surpris.

Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas touché à mon assiette, tellement j'étais absorbé par toi. En temps normal, j'aurai tout fait pour que tu ne remarques pas à quel point tu me captives. Mais là, je n'ai plus envie de le cacher. Je veux que tu vois l'ampleur de l'effet que tu as sur moi.

_ J'aime te regarder, je réponds distraitement, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Tu rougis à mes paroles. Je me sens encore plus heureux d'être là, à te regarder, tout simplement. Tu es beau. Encore plus beau lorsque tu rougis. Encore plus beau lorsque tu me regardes avec cette expression gênée et ravie. Encore plus beau lorsque je vois ton regard chargé de joie et d'amour. Oh, Ed!

Je tend ma main et te caresse doucement la joue. Mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de t'admirer, comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Non. Tu ES l'être le plus précieux au monde, pour moi.

Nos yeux se croisent et je vois que tu devines mes pensées. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ouvert que je ne le suis en ce moment. Tu peux tout lire. Et je VEUX que tu lises tout. Si c'est le prix pour te garder auprès de moi... alors ce n'est pas cher payer, en comparaison au bonheur que tu m'apportes.

_ Ed, je murmure, en penchant ma tête vers la tienne, incapable de garder cette distance entre nous plus longtemps.

Nos lèvres se touchent, se frôlent, se caressent. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait. Et, dans un sens, c'est le cas. Parce que c'est une nouvelle relation que nous allons vivre, tous le deux. Une relation plus sincère, plus ouverte, avec plus de communication. Une relation plus vraie.

Nos lèvres se séparent à regret, mais nos têtes restent proches l'une de l'autre.

_ Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi, Ed? Je demandes, sur un coup de tête.

Je vois tes yeux s'agrandir de surprise, briller de joie, pétiller d'amour.

_ Oui, tu réponds simplement.

Je t'embrasse à nouveau, heureux. Mes bras bougent d'eux-mêmes pour s'enrouler autour de ta taille et je te soulève. As-tu compris mes intentions, Ed? Tu enserres ma taille de tes jambes.

Je t'emmène dans ma chambre, dans NOTRE chambre. Je vais te faire oublier ces horreurs que j'ai pu te dire. Je vais te faire oublier la souffrance, la peine. Tu ne te souviendras que tu du bonheur que je t'apporte, que de l'amour que nous partageons. Je te le promets, Ed. Tu ne seras plus jamais malheureux à cause de moi.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère n'avoir déçu personne. C'est comme ça que je voyais leurs "retrouvailles". Je ne pouvais pas ne pas imaginer Roy faire une nouvelle bourde. **

**S'il vous plaît, REVIIIIIIIEWS!!!!!!**


End file.
